1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to soft phones. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to monitoring soft phone states.
2. Description of the Related Art
Call centers are effective units for receiving and directing calls from customers. The calls may be for requests for a service, a new product, product support, etc. Oftentimes, agents in the call centers will use a Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) phone system, also called a soft phone. A CTI phone system integrates a voice phone with a computer. For example, when an agent receives a phone call, information such as the caller's identification can be displayed on a desktop display used by the computer.
Present methods for monitoring the desktop display include taking a “screen shot” of the desktop display (e.g., creating a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) file that represents the desktop display). Such methods are 1) resource heavy (since they have to capture the entire desktop display), 2) are not interactive, and 3) are not in true real-time. Thus, such monitoring is not useful when attempting to monitor real-time activity of CTI phone systems.